花見 Hanami
by Sakura no Mai
Summary: Spring. A time of beginnings; new life, great changes and love (perhaps). It also gives us the chance to get drunk while pretending to look at flowers... A ShiroeXAkatsuki fic about cherry blossoms, realisations, "kimono-torture" and a love that can blossom between even the most awkward of people. (Can be a bit on the fluffy side...) SPOILER WARNING FOR SECOND SEASON
1. Chapter 1

_Another fluff fic. _

_Log Horizon and all it's characters belong to Touno Mamare, who is clearly not me._

_R+R please!_

_**Chapter 1: Just give Marielle what she wants, it'll be quieter in the long run**_

It was nearing the end of March, Winter had ended, along with all that it brought with it. Namely, Valentine's Day, Shiroe sighed, I'm so very glad that ordeal is over.

He sat at his desk; piles of official looking scrolls made him barely visible to anyone entering from the door. But he was glad for that too; he looked so busy that no one would dare interrupt his silence. He placed down his quill.

"Are you tired, my lord?" asked a quiet voice from the rafters.

"Hm? Ah no." Shiroe said, stretching his arms, "I do, however, need a break I think." He shifted his gaze upwards,

"Akatsuki, what about you? You've been up there all day."

"It is a ninja's duty to protect her lord." Came the well-versed reply, but she lept down nonetheless.

A petite girl of 20 years stood in front of him. Her clothing; flexible and easy to move in, it gave the impression that she was a real ninja. It suited her to a T, Shiroe thought.

"… my lord…?"

Shiroe shook his head vigorously and stood up. He had been caught staring at her for an uncomfortably long time.

"You look a little dazed, my lord," said Akatsuki, leaping lightly onto the overladen desk to stand directly before Shiroe.

"Perhaps you have a fever." she wondered and placed a delicate hand on his forehead.

Shiroe could see his own reflection in those large violet eyes.

He jumped back, promptly knocking his chair over; letting it crash into a pile of neatly stacked rolls of parchment.

"No, no, no! I feel fine!" Shiroe rambled, "Perhaps just a little tired-!"

"But my lord, you just said before that you were not…" Akatsuki reminded him; still kneeling on his desk and eyes staring straight into his.

"Tea!" Shiroe declared loudly, "I would like tea!"

"O-ok," said Akatsuki and she jumped off her lord's desk, "I'll go make some."

Without turning around, she promptly disappeared.

"Ah! Thank… you." He turned to the fallen chair and the scattered rolls of parchment on the floor and began tidying.

He sighed; placing a hand to his forehead where Akatsuki had touched him.

A sudden flashback recalled just how close her face had been to his mere moments ago; his face began to feel quite warm.

Suddenly his door opened.

"Ah, Akatsuki! Sorry about earlier-!" Shiroe began, turning to the door, but instead of the willowy figure in black, a much younger girl, dressed in the garb of a shrine maiden stood in his doorway.

"Minori!"

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you Shiroe-san," she cried, "But Marielle-san is looking for you."

Shiroe thanked her and told her that he'd be there as soon as he'd finished cleaning up.

Minori nodded, excused herself, and closed the door.

Shiroe-san was red in the face, Minori thought, his office was in disarray; he had been trying to apologise to Akatsuki-san for "earlier"… What happened "earlier"? What's going on…?!

* * *

When Shiroe finally entered the guild room of the Crescent Moon Alliance, a 'meeting' was in full swing. By 'meeting', of course, it meant that there was a lot of Marielle crying and carrying on about something that she 'really, really wanted! I would never ask for anything more! We _have_ to do it!' while Henrietta and Naotsugu tried to pacify her.

Shiroe tried to as quietly as possible shut the door and escape the scene without being noticed. However, this was impossible, as Naotsugu had been waiting for his friend to open the door.

"Marielle!" he cried, "Shiroe's here! Ask him!"

Marielle immediately stopped crying at Henrietta's feet sobbing, "Umekoooo…. You're so meeeaaaannnn!" and rushed over to a cornered Shiroe exclaiming;

"Hanami! Let's do Hanami!"

"Hanami?" Shiroe repeated.

Henrietta adjusted her glasses.

"Marielle, you just can't ask to hold every single festival on the face of the earth…" she scolded.

"B-but I want to do Hanamiiii!" came the sobbing reply, "You can, no, will, give permission, right Shiroe?"

"You can't keep running to Shiroe-sama ever time you want something that only the Round Table can give permission for. Ask them yourself; you're a member after all!" chided Henrietta.

"But-but-but," stuttered Marielle, "What if they say no?!"

Naotsugu sighed and looked to Shiroe; eyes pleading for some peace.

Shiroe pushed his glasses higher up his nose.

"Marielle-san, I will talk to the Round Table about doing Hanami. I'm not opposed to the plan myself."

Marielle gasped in happy surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'll leave the plans to you. But, be warned, there'll be a strict budget…"

Shiroe was cut off by Marielle's cries of delight and it could be well assumed that she did not hear anything about the limitations on spending.

Indeed she began rattling off a list of items required for a Hanami ceremony fit for perhaps someone of royalty; not for a band of Adventurers.

There was a collective sigh around the room, and Henrietta muttered; "I wish Shiroe-sama hadn't said that…"

Shiroe himself was smiling to himself with relief that Marielle was now distracted with planning and had let him be, when Akatsuki approached him.

"My lord," she began, "I apologise for not bringing you your tea…"

"Ah! No! I'm sorry for demanding things of you!" Shiroe said sheepishly, unconsciously reaching down and patting Akatsuki on her head.

Akatsuki froze; a pink tinge tinting her face.

* * *

A little way off, Minori observed the pair with close scrutiny. Due to the surrounding chaos in the room, she could not hear their conversation, but she see their expressions and read their body language.

She watched as Akatsuki inclined her head as if to apologise, and observed Shiroe do the same. She flinched when he placed a hand on Akatsuki's head and watched carefully for her reaction. There wasn't much, but she could perceive that perhaps Akatsuki's face was a little redder than it previously had been.

She continued to watch as Shiroe started, removed his hand and laugh in an embarrassed sort of way; before Akatsuki took her leave.

Minori kept staring at Shiroe as he stared after the retreating figure, he then raised the hand that had touched Akatsuki's head and looked at it; his expression as if he were in deep thought.

"Hey Minori! We're leaving!" a voice broke through her reverie. It was her brother Tohya.

"Ah! Tohya!" she exclaimed, looking from her brother to the spot where Shiroe has just stood, to find that he had moved off somewhere else out of sight.

"… Shiroe-san…"

"Hm? What about Shiroe-nii?"

Mirori grabbed her brother and pulled him into a quieter spot.

"Has Shiroe-san been acting strange to you at all?" asked Minori.

Tohya considered his sister's question for a moment,

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Ah, no reason." She replied, placing her hand in the air.

"You're the one who's acting weird…" Tohya added, "Now, c'mon. It's training time."

He then began to walk away.

So it's only Akatsuki-san that Shiroe-san is being strange about… she thought, and ran to catch up to her brother.

* * *

Back in the Crescent Moon Alliance guild, it was still in noisy chaos.

Marielle had just been informed by Henrietta that it would be impossible for her and Naotsugu to have a 'private' cherry tree to themselves as there were only limited spaces under a limited number of blossoming trees, was throwing another tantrum.

Naotsugu sought his friend.

"Oi, Shiroe. Why'd you accept Marielle's idea?" Naotsugu asked under his breath, so that Marielle wouldn't hear him.

"Because it'll make her and others in Akiba happy. Besides, isn't that what you're after, Naotsugu? Marielle's happiness?"

"Well yeah," Naotsugu conceded, "but first, you have to go through all this."

Naotsugu then indicated to Marielle sobbing loudly, throwing teddy bears at Henrietta.

Shiroe laughed and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Good luck." He said, before making a hasty retreat from the room, citing Round Table business.

Despite all the noise and insanity, Shiroe found himself looking forward to the ceremony.

Seeing Shiroe gone, Henrietta stood firm in front of her friend.

"If you keep carrying on like this, I'll just go and convince Shiroe-sama not to hold this Hanami ceremony, and you can do without!"

"You wouldn't do that" Marielle sulked.

"And why not?"

"Because this is your chance to dress Akatsuki in a furisode kimono isn't it?"

Henrietta gasped. Akatsuki-chan in a furisode?! That would be so cute!

As Henrietta began to think of which colour would make her 'darling little Akatsuki-chan' the cutest; somewhere hidden, Akatsuki herself gave an involuntary shudder.


	2. Chapter 2

_Log Horizon and all it's characters belong to Touno Mamare, who is clearly not me._

_R+R please!_

_*Perhaps OOC warning...?*_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The torturing of the Adventurer Akatsuki**_

"My lord, you'll pay for this!"

_*1 hour before*_

Akatsuki had just poured herself her first cup of steaming hot green tea for the day when a telepathic call came through.

"My lord..?"

"Ah, good morning Akatsuki- Whoa!" Loud crashing noises could be heard, then came Nyanta's unmistakable voice;

"Let me help you up-nya."

This was then followed by a high-pitched apologetic cry which must belong to Serara.

"It sounds quite lively over there." Akatsuki observed.

"Ah, ahh… yes.." Shiroe cleared his throat.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"…If you wouldn't mind-!" A shrieking 'but whyyyy?!' cut off Shiroe's voice.

"… My lord? Hello…?" The line was dead.

The ensuing commotion that Akatsuki had heard must mean that Shiroe was back in the room of the Alliance. It made her feel oddly uneasy; as if a sense of foreboding was telling her it was better if she not go. But Shiroe had called her, and quite clearly needed her help. Though, of what help she could be in that kind of situation she couldn't be sure.

Akatsuki glanced at her teapot and sighed; her tea would have to wait.

She walked slowly towards the guild hall; her thoughts wandering.

She recalled Shiroe telling his friends and her of his plans to go on a raid to a distant place few knew of. She remembered putting up her hand to accompany him on this expedition, but being told to stay behind and protect Princess Laynessia.

His words had stung. She had felt useless, powerless and weak.

During the time Shiroe was away, she had felt worse.

She even lost to an enemy; she'd died once.

Akatsuki smiled to herself as she entered the hall.

Shiroe had been there; in the Mare Tranquillitatis. She had been hoping to see him since he left, and somehow, through some beautiful twist of fate; he'd died at the same time she did.

They'd strolled along the coastline, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. She had promised to do better; that she would become stronger. He had encouraged her.

A wistful smile played on her lips as she stretched out a hand to grasp his jacket sleeve. He looked down at her.

Her feet were bare and the clothes she wore were simple; and reminded her greatly of what she would have worn in the real world.

Shiroe had smiled back at her, as the pair began to glow and dissolve into the light, returning them to those who waited for them…

Whump.

Akatsuki, in her dreamlike state, had walked into something soft without realizing it.

She had been so caught up in her daydream that she failed to notice Shiroe himself waiting for her in the hallway, just outside the Alliance's door.

Shiroe had turned away to wave goodbye to a couple of Adventurers who had come up to the Alliance's door, worried by all the noise and yelling going on inside.

Shiroe assured them that everything was fine and had waved them on, when he felt Akatsuki come into contact with his back.

"Hm? Akatsuki..?" he asked, turning his head to peer down at the girl still leaning into his back.

Akatsuki suddenly realized where she was.

"M-my lord!" she stammered, taking several steps back, "I apologise most fervently!"

"Ah, no…" Shiroe fidgeted with his glasses to hide his embarrassment, "No, it's my fault- Are you ok?"

Shiroe had noticed that the petite girl's face was unusually red and she had been seemingly out of it when she, quite literally, bumped into him.

"I am perfectly fine." Came the whispered answer; barely audible over the racket ensuing from under the nearest door.

Shiroe was about to continue his questioning of Akatsuki's health, when the aforementioned door burst open with a resultant bang.

The pair jumped.

Leaning heavily on the doorframe, panting hard and eyes aglow with a frightful stare was Henrietta.

"I thought I could hear my darling Akatsuki-chan!" she said through an almost demonic grin.

"Ah… my lord requested my assistance…" Akatsuki began, looking to Shiroe for support, to find that he had snuck away without her noticing.

It very quickly dawned on her; this had probably been his plan all along.

My lord, you… you betrayed me didn't you?

A vice-like hand seized Akastuki's upper arm.

"Come in Akatsuki-chan" sang Henrietta in a voice that did not match her expression, "We have many, many things for you to try on.."

"What?! I-!" Akatsuki clung desperately to the doorframe.

But it was pointless. Henrietta had a death grip on her.

As Akatsuki was dragged into the guild room she was accosted by several of the Alliance's younger members carrying armfuls of brightly coloured robes.

My lord… you will pay for this, she thought bitterly as the guild's door closed.

Shiroe, having just escaped from the guild hall, turned to face it; a sheepish grin across his face.

"Sorry, Akatsuki. I'll make it up to you somehow." He apologised to the wind. He then turned and made his way back to Log Horizon.

* * *

Akatsuki was in hell. A brightly coloured, silken, giggling hell.

"Hmm… no." pondered Henrietta aloud for what felt like the fortieth time, "Not cute enough."

Akatsuki felt the heavily embroidered silk kimono being slipped from her shoulders.

"No green then, Henrietta-san," squeaked Serara, "What about pink?"

"I draw the line at pink…" Akatsuki grumbled under her breath, "And I already wore one of these for the Libra festival…"

She was cut short by Henrietta, holding up yet another kimono; this time in a light yellow.

"That wasn't a furisode kimono and you wore a hakama with it," she sighed in remembrance, "You _did _look cute; but this time you shall be adorable! Now turn around!"

Akatsuki was forced to oblige.

"Absolutely no!" Henrietta cried and tore the expensive kimono from Akastuki's shoulders.

Akatsuki sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

From behind a precariously restacked pile of scrolls, Shiroe perceived dragged footsteps coming down the hall.

He got up and opened his door to find a clearly exhausted Akatsuki carrying a large parcel wrapped in brown paper.

It was past nightfall, Akatsuki had endured hours upon hours of colour matching, picking of ornaments and the collective giggling of her captives; to finally have an outfit that Henrietta was satisfied with.

"Come in, sit down." Shiroe offered.

Akatsuki simply nodded and passed by Shiroe, collapsing onto his couch with the parcel on her lap.

"Do you want tea?" Shiroe asked tentatively.

Akatsuki shook her head. She could barely keep her eyes open and handling a hot beverage in her current state wasn't the best idea.

Akatsuki's intention in coming was to give Shiroe a piece of her mind however; all she could get out was;

"…my lord… that wasn't very nice…" She could only manage a whisper.

"Ah," said Shiroe quietly, turning to face the window "about that; I'm sorry. I basically sacrificed you for my own 'freedom' I guess. And it wasn't very fair…

Akatsuki could barely hear him; her eyelids were so heavy…

"…so, I should make it up to you. I owe you one after all," Shiroe continued, scratching his cheek with his index finger in embarrassment. He turned back to the couch.

".. huh…?"

It was only then that he realised that Akatsuki had fallen asleep. Her head was cocked to one side; expression light and peaceful.

Shiroe smiled and gently lifted the package from her relaxed grip.

She began to slide sideways along the back of the couch, until Shiroe caught her.

She felt slight and warm in his arms.

He felt something stir in his chest; a warmth that spread across his body. He glanced at her sleeping face. His heart suddenly skipped a beat; the heat began to rise to his face.

He lay her sleeping body down onto the couch so that she may rest properly.

He sat down on the rug; back against the armrest, near where Akatsuki's head now lay.

His thoughts ran wild.

What an earth had that been about? He shifted his glasses higher up his nose. He could still feel the heat from the blush that had tinted his cheeks. He couldn't understand it. What's going on?

He heard Akatsuki shift in her sleep. He turned toward her, only to find her face mere inches away from his. His heart began to pound and again, that warm feeling washed over him. He began to notice the smallest things; the way her hair seemingly glistened in the low light of the lamps, how smooth her pale skin was… the shape of her small, pink lips…

Akatsuki suddenly moaned quietly and pulled her legs up to her chest as if she were cold.

This brought Shiroe to his senses.

He sourced his cloak from the back of his desk chair and gently draped it over her.

He couldn't help but steal another quick glance at Akatsuki's sleeping form.

As if a bolt of lightning had hit him, Shiroe fled the room as quickly and quietly as he could.

Once in the hall, he leaned heavily against the doorframe; mentally beating himself up.

Seriously, what had come over him? This is ridiculous.

As Shiroe dug deeper and deeper into his thoughts, Naotsugu came up to him.

'I thought you'd still be awake," Naotsugu said loudly, patting his friend on his shoulder.

Shiroe started.

"Shh!" he whispered desperately, "You'll wake her up!"

"'Wake her up'?" Naotsugu repeated, thankfully in a much quieter tone, "Wake who up?"

Shiroe hesitated.

"Akatsuki…"

"Where is the midget? I don't see her." Naotsugu then noticed Shiroe's office door still ajar.

Naotsugu pointed.

"She's in there? In your office?"

"… yes. She was with Henrietta-san all afternoon and fell asleep from exhaustion," he paused, "Which is my fault."

"Well which is it?" asked Naotsugu, "Is it your fault that she was with Henrietta all afternoon, or…" Naotsugu's voice dropped low and a strange smile came over his face, "it is your fault she's exhausted?"

"Well both are. I may have used her as a kind of scapegoat to avoid Hen-" Shiroe began, then stopped; his face growing hot again as he realised his friend was insinuating something.

"Naotsugu, it's not like that…"

Naotsugu laughed and patted his friend encouragingly on his shoulder.

"It never is, Strategist, until we accept it." He said cryptically and walked towards his own room.

* * *

It was a glorious spring morning and Minori was merrily making her way to Shiroe's office with a tea tray. She always made his first cup of the morning as it made her happy that she was being of use to him. She'd lend an hour or two for helping out before making her way to Karashin's place to continue her work there.

This way she was able to be useful and have an hour or so where it was just the two of them; which was more her goal.

She giggled quietly to herself as she reached the door.

"Shiroe-san?" she called, "I've brought your tea…?"

There was no reply; but that was normal. Shiroe could sometimes be found asleep at his desk having tried to complete this or that task until early morning.

It was those mornings that Minori liked the best.

She quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The room was bathed in the golden light of morning.

He's forgotten to close the curtains again, she mused.

But when she looked to Shiroe's desk, he wasn't there. Minori walked up to it and placed the tea tray down gently.

An open scroll and a quill lying precariously across the neck of an ink jar told Minori that Shiroe had been in the middle of work as he'd always been.

As Minori peered at the parchment to discern its contents, a quiet rustling noise startled her.

She turned to see Shiroe's white cloak bundled up on the couch.

She walked over to it to investigate.

At first she had thought that it could be Shiroe himself, but upon closer inspection, the lump hidden underneath the cloak was far too small to be him.

She then noticed a stream of long purple-black hair flowing out from underneath.

Minori knew who this hair belonged to.

"Akatsuki…san?" Minori asked, tentatively.

A sleepy moan issued from under the cloak, "I told you… not to… use… 'san'… my lord…" the voice was barely audible and trailed off.

It _is _Akatsuki-san! Exclaimed Minori in her head. She took a step back; her thoughts returning to a few days before, when she had found Shiroe flustered, his office in disarray and attempting to apologise to Akatsuki. It was all too much. She knew Akatsuki's feelings for Shiroe, and now-!

Leaving the tea behind, Minori ran from the room, close to tears; closing the door a little louder than she intended.

* * *

Akatsuki woke to the sound of a door closing.

She could see nothing but white and could only perceive that she was covered in some kind of blanket.

She pulled it off her face, then froze.

For an instant she couldn't figure out where she was; wherever this is, it wasn't her room.

She sat bolt upright; memories of yesterday came flooding into her mind.

"This is my lord's private study." She whispered in realization.

She then noticed the package wrapped in coarse brown paper. This was the furisode kimono she had been forced to choose by Henrietta.

Akatsuki inwardly shuddered as she recalled those long, painful hours spent being fawned over and being dressed up like a doll.

She remembered heading here, to Shiroe's study to confront him about using her as a getaway.

She had been so tired… Shiroe had been saying something… then

"I must have fallen asleep." Akatsuki murmured, taking her blanket and spreading it out before her.

She recognized it immediately; it certainly was no blanket.

"This is-!" Akatsuki quickly turned to see if he was still in the room.

She was alone.

Akatsuki sought the collar and brought it to her face in a kind of hug.

She closed her eyes and smiled; she caught a scent coming from the cloak. It was so nostalgic and reassuring. It made her heart flutter and pleasant memories filled her head.

She particularly recalled a day not long ago, when Shiroe finally returned to Akiba; welcoming him home and him making an observation that perhaps she'd grown. Which was impossible and his gaze had made her feel embarrassed.

Akatsuki opened her eyes and stared at the white fabric entangled in her fingers.

"If only you knew, my lord…" she mused to herself.

Suddenly she heard the door open with a creek.

Shiroe entered, but seeing Akatsuki staring at him, stopped; door handle still in hand.

"G-good morning." He said

"Ah! Good morning, my lord." Akatsuki replied, becoming flustered.

Akatsuki turned away to stare at her hands, while Shiroe took his usual seat behind his desk.

He then noticed the abandoned tea tray.

"Where's Minori I wonder?"

"Minori?" Akatsuki turned round to face the great desk. Part of her hair was sitting in an awkward position, which together with her bleary-eyed expression, made Shiroe smile in spite of himself.

"What is it, my lord?" Akatsuki asked.

"Ah… your hair," he reached up and indicated to his own hair, "It's kind of… sticking up"

Akatsuki reacted to pat the offending strands down a couple of times in embarrassment.

"W-what about Minori?" she asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Ah, well," Shiroe gestured to the cooling tea, "She usually brings me tea in the morning, and helps out with this or that…"

Akatsuki suddenly stood up, bundling the cloak up in her arms. She had been seen! It probably was Minori leaving that had woken her up! Akatsuki thought with distress. Crossing the room, she shoved the cloak into Shiroe's bewildered hands, mumbled something about a 'thank you' and promptly left the study.

Shiroe looked from the door where Akatsuki had just left to the cloak haphazardly folded in his arms.

… it was still warm…

Shiroe untangled his right hand and placed his forehead in it.

What is going _on_? I'm worse than Naotsugu.

He lifted his head so that his chin rested on his palm.

And that's when he saw it.

Ah, Akatsuki left her package behind, he thought.

At the same time, Akatsuki had almost made it to her private room when;

"Ah! I left the kimono back in my lord's study!"

She turned away from her door, but couldn't bring herself to make her way back there to fetch it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Log Horizon and all it's characters belong to Touno Mamare, who is clearly not me._

_R+R please!_

_*Yeah, OOC warning*_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Apparently the 'M' in Marielle also stand for 'Matchmaker'**_

The hanami was now fast approaching.

All of the areas around Akiba were being covered in lanterns; the grounds in picnic blankets and low chairs; the trees themselves in full, fragrant bloom.

"Tomorrow!" sang Marielle, dancing around in gleeful circles with Serara, who seemed to be struggling with extreme dizziness.

"Marielle!" cried Henrietta, "You don't have time to be jumping about!" She shifted her glasses, grabbed her friend by her upper arm and began to drag her out.

"You have to finalise sweets and the tea! See to decorations and the schedule-!" Henrietta continued to berate her 'captive' over loud declarations of "glasses are evil!" until both of their voices faded into the general bustle of the guild hall.

Everyone inside the Alliance's room sighed. They loved their guild master dearly; it was just that she had a propensity to act like a spoiled child at times. This often led to tantrums, which were usually rewarded with the opposing party simply giving in to her demands. But it was because of this, the inhabitants of Akiba, both Adventurer and People of the Land, had been able to enjoy many more festivals, events and holidays than any other area; and for this they were truly grateful. They just wished it didn't involve as many shouting matches as it seemed to require.

With Marielle's forced departure, the remaining members returned to their work, now able to focus in the moment's peace.

All except one; the turmoil inside Minori's head had been much more distracting than Marielle's joyous dancing and exclamations had been.

After witnessing all that she had, and thinking about it all too much, she had made a conscious decision to ask Shiroe directly about everything that bothered her. She had no doubt of Akatsuki's heart; so now it was time to know his and find out once and for all if she had any chance.

Minori squinted her eyes, as the last thought she had brought on a bought of tears. As she turned her focus to stop them giving her away, she consequently jabbed herself with the sewing needle she was using to sew napkins. Marielle had claimed that all of the napkins in Akiba wouldn't do for her hanami, so she scoured the area and bought several meters of an extraordinarily expensive material, which had nearly blown her budget. So now the napkins had to be made by hand, which is what Minori and several others were currently doing.

Minori herself sighed and rubbed her slightly bleeding thumb.

It hurt, but not as much as what was going on inside her head and heart.

Serara, noticing her friend's distracted demeanor, suggested that she could finish the remaining napkins herself, and that Minori should get some fresh air.

Minori was glad for it, and quietly slipped out of the guild room.

It was a glorious spring day and the air was heavy with anticipation and the sweet scent of the blossoms.

People, Adventurer and People of the Land alike, bustled here and there making last minute preparations for the ceremony.

Minori didn't feel that helping out would be a good idea in her distracted state; she'd already stabbed herself with a sewing needle, and didn't want to be responsible for sending someone to the Cathedral. So she made her way slowly back home.

* * *

Shiroe was in trouble.

His feelings and recent actions were causing him great concern.

He was standing on the roof of his guild, seemingly surveying the world spreading before him; however, Shiroe did not see a thing.

He had escaped the world many times by coming up here to stare at the sky and feel the refreshing wind in his hair, but today it wasn't working.

His battle was raging on the inside, not outside, and he was losing.

So absorbed was Shiroe in his thoughts, he failed to register the sound of Naotsugu's footsteps coming up behind him.

Noticing his friend's unresponsiveness, Naotsugu decided to announce his presence with a hearty punch to Shiroe's arm.

_This _got Shiroe's attention.

"Ow! Naotsugu, what was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot that had been impacted by Naotsugu's fist.

"I was going to say 'penny for your thoughts' but punching you seemed a quicker and more effective option." Naotsugu replied.

"Perhaps next time, announce yourself with words… I think there might be a bruise forming."

"… So what's eating you?" Naotsugu interrupted.

Shiroe hesitated and turned back to the view. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to pick his words carefully.

"There is something… 'eating me', as you've put it. But I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Want to talk about it?"

"… not particularly"

Naotsugu watched his friend's back closely for a reaction.

"What have you done with the midget this time?"

The effect was immediate.

Shiroe, who had indeed been mulling over recent events with the aforementioned 'midget', swung around to face Naotsugu so quickly; so violently, that his glasses nearly flew clean off his nose.

"Well," laughed Naotsugu, "that said a lot."

Shiroe's face burned. He opened his mouth to retort, when Naotsugu placed his hand heavily on Shiroe's shoulder.

"And don't even try to deny it." He added with a grin.

Shiroe, replacing his glasses back to their proper position, simply sighed; he knew he was beaten.

Naotsugu let go of Shiroe's shoulder and leaned against the banister, looking out to the world.

"Start talking…" he urged.

Shiroe was silent. Start talking? He didn't know where to begin. But doing his utmost to push his awkwardness aside, he rested his forearms on the same banister as Naotsugu; faced all of Akiba, and began;

"Do you remember a few days after the Apocalypse? When we first met… her? Back then, she was stuck in a male avatar, and she used my potion… she then reappeared before us as a girl… and I thought-! My first thought was-!"

Shiroe paused and took in a deep breath. It was time to be completely honest.

"My first thought was; 'Ah, she's beautiful'… ever since then… she has stayed by my side; she calls me her 'lord'!"

Shiroe was starting to become quite agitated; Naotsugu had never seen his friend act this way before.

"… The day I told her to stay behind; I can clearly remember the expression she gave me. All the time I was away; wondering how she was doing. Hearing about an enemy in Akiba…"

Shiroe had been grasping the banister quite tightly, but suddenly relaxed his grip.

"… when I died during the raid, I saw a dream. I was walking along a glistening shoreline, footprints trailing behind me in the sand. Then suddenly she was there. Running up to me, laughing, playing in the shallows; she was there. She told me that she too had died, and she promised to become stronger… she had grasped my jacket as she disappeared before me.

And recently…" Shiroe turned his gaze to the sky. The sun was beginning to lower.

".. I'm not myself, I can't concentrate, I've only done half of what I need to, work is piling up, I can barely look her in the eye…"

Shiroe turned to his friend in earnest and noticed Naotsugu wore a kind of wistful smile on his face.

"… and who is 'she'?" he asked.

Shiroe hesitated in spite of himself.

"'She' is…. A-Akatsuki." Shiroe mumbled. He felt hot and embarrassed; his heart was pounding. He could not feel at ease.

Naotsugu wore the same grin from before; he certainly seemed to not be helping.

"So how'd you feel?" Naotsugu questioned.

"…Embarrassed…"

Naotsugu shook his head, "How did you feel when you said the midget's name?"

Shiroe considered for a second, "Still embarrassed, but-"

Naotsugu raised his eyebrows and gestured at Shiroe to keep talking.

Shiroe started again. "Embarrassed, but… happy; really happy. And," Shiroe's face was dyed newly red, "my heart skipped a beat." He said under his breath, almost completely inaudible.

Naotsugu smiled and gleefully whacked his friend on the back a couple of times with pride.

"Again, with the hitting-!" Shiroe cried.

Naotsugu took no notice and merrily put an arm around Shiroe's shoulders making Shiroe stagger.

"It's like I said last night! You've just got to 'learn to accept it'"

"Accept what? I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

Naotsugu's jaw dropped and he released his grip on Shiroe.

"You still don't get it?!"

"Get what?"

Naotsugu paused to compose himself.

"I almost feel sorry for the midget."

"Naotsugu…"

"I meant," Naotsugu began, taking a few steps towards the door, "That only when you learn to accept your feelings do you start to understand what's going on."

Seeing the confused look on Shiroe's face, Naotsugu sighed and decided to put him out of his misery.

"That's _love _for you."

He then turned, chuckling to himself. The stunned look Shiroe wore on his face was absolutely hilarious.

"No going back now, Strategist." He mused to himself.

Shiroe was stunned.

The thoughts and emotions that flooded him were strange and unaccustomed.

He was in… _love?! _And with-! His heart leapt and heat rose to his face.

He sighed heavily and turned to face the vista below once more. The sun still burned brightly in the late afternoon, but again he did not register it.

I'm in trouble, he thought.

* * *

Minori had heard everything.

Having returned here to confront her feelings; she had sought Shiroe and found him upon the rooftop, deep in conversation with Naotsugu.

So she hid. She began to wish that she had quietly crept away instead; it would have saved her the pain she was now experiencing.

Naotsugu left the rooftop laughing to himself, having just made a declaration that had shocked everyone, both visible and hidden. So now it was just herself and Shiroe. She watched his expression turn to one of deep thought as he turned away from her.

It was obvious that he was thinking about Akatsuki.

It was clear that he was trying to figure out his feelings for her.

And it was unmistakable that he holds no special regard for me, Minori thought; tears clouding her sight. She rubbed her eyes vigorously and quietly snuck away.

* * *

"Tomorrow is it! Tomorrow is my hanami!" sang Marielle.

"What do you mean _your_ hanami?" snapped Henrietta.

The pair were hanging the last of the paper lanterns in amongst the fragrant cherry trees, but after this there was still much to do and time was running out.

"Where is Shiroe-sama?" cried Henrietta exasperatedly, "he should be here double-checking everything!"

"Shiroe-san has a lot on his mind." Interrupted a quiet voice from below.

Henrietta peered down through her glasses.

"Minori-chan!"

Minori looked at both of them; her eyes glassy from holding back tears, but they held a sense of determination.

"Marielle-san, Henrietta-san; I need your help."

Henrietta alighted from her ladder.

"Whatever can we do for you?"

Minori hesitated. She was going to have to tell them everything; the complete truth. No matter how much it hurt.

"It's about Shiroe-san and…" she paused, "and… A-Akatsuki-san."

"Wha-Whoa!" Marielle screamed as she fell from her ladder; unfortunately still holding onto the string of lanterns. She fell to the ground with a thump, still grasping the lantern string; damaging several of them and causing a cascade of blossom petals to fall gracefully around Minori.

"Now look at what you've done!" cried Henrietta.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The sound of a sniff stopped Henrietta from throttling Marielle. They turned to see Minori, who had not moved since she had arrived, standing on a carpet of petals with thick tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Minori-chan!" cried Marielle, staggering to her feet and pulling the girl into a great hug.

"Go on. Tell us all about it." Henrietta whispered, patting Minori on the head.

Minori nodded, and launched into everything that she had seen and felt over the past few days.

* * *

Akatsuki was in hiding.

It was an easy task for one such as herself, however, she didn't even feel up to leaving her room; she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her.

She lay on her futon, not only trying to figure out a way to get out of attending tomorrow's hanami ceremony, but thinking of how to get out of Akiba completely.

She'd failed.

She'd failed in her mission to protect her lord; a true ninja would not allow such weakness in oneself. She could barely look him in the eye; she would become so flustered and embarrassed around him that even the mere mention of his name was enough to make her face flush. Some asked if she was ill; she would answer with a quiet 'no' followed by in even quieter, 'I'm nothing but a coward'.

She knew what these feelings were, but she would never admit them to anyone.

She decided to bury them deep in her heart, so that she might be able to face the world again.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock at her door.

Akatsuki started, and despite the resolution she'd just decided on, she didn't feel adequate to seeing anyone quite yet; she remained silent.

Whoever it was didn't announce themselves; they simply knocked softly again, seemingly waiting for her to open up.

Akatsuki approached the door, but couldn't bring herself to even touch the handle.

A hushed ruffling noise could be heard on the opposite side, and then footsteps made their way back down the hall.

Akatsuki waited until she could hear them no longer, and then opened her door.

Sitting at her feet lay her new kimono; still in its brown paper wrappings with a note attached to it.

It had been Shiroe who had knocked on her door.

* * *

It had taken more courage than he'd ever needed before; more than facing off against the nobles of the People of the Land, creating the Round Table and his most recent raid combined, for Shiroe to make his way down that hallway.

The package had sat in his office all day, and ever since he'd returned there from the rooftop, it had bugged him. Every time he looked up from his work; there it was, begging to be brought back to its owner.

And the note, which was first intended to be a letter, took him much longer than it should have.

It simply read:

_You left this in my office this morning._

_I apologise for not bringing it to you sooner._

_I hope to see you tomorrow at the ceremony._

_I__'__m looking forward to it._

_ -Shiroe_

The fact that it took the best part of an hour to compose, one might believe that it would be longer, or at least better written. But that was all that Shiroe could write while being sure that he wasn't 'giving anything away'.

Shiroe reentered his office. It was bathed orange with the beginnings of sunset.

Tomorrow, huh, he mused.

He was still looking forward to it.

* * *

"… and that's why I need your help." Minori finished, wiping her eyes. It had been emotionally draining to open up all of her feelings and thoughts to someone else, but it needed to be done; and she felt better for doing it. The three were sitting on a bench close to where everyone was to gather for the hanami within a matter of hours.

Marielle was close to tears and dragged the girl into another hug.

"Oh you are the sweetest thing!" she cried.

Henrietta was deeply moved, but was just able to keep her composure.

"You ask this of us, in return for what?" she asked with concern, "If we succeed, then your feelings would go unrequited."

Minori struggled out of Marielle's grip to look Henrietta in the eye.

"It already is completely one-sided," she said quietly, "I just want Shiroe-san to be happy."

This was too much for Henrietta. Casting aside her cool persona, she held Minori close exclaiming;

"You are the cutest, most wonderful girl in the world!"

Marielle wiped her eyes and wore a look of determination on her face. She stood, surprising Minori and Henrietta.

"Minori-chan, we shall help you make your wish come true! We will see to it that our dear villain and Akatsuki-chan get the happiness they deserve! Besides," she said triumphantly, "I'm the best matchmaker out there!"

Minori smiled at first to acknowledge Marielle's declaration, then tears of unrequited love began to fall thick and fast. The two women did not mention the following day's plans again, and spent the rest of the night comforting a girl in her anguish.

* * *

I apologise for the wait. I wasn't completely happy with this chapter for ages, and I was finally able to produce something that I'm kinda happy with... yeah...

Anyway, onto the next, possibly last, chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

_Log Horizon and all it's characters belong to Touno Mamare, who is clearly not me._

_R+R please!_

_*SERIOUS FLUFF WARNING*_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Commence Operation; Awkward!**_

The sun had barely risen above the skyline when Minori rose from her bed. She hadn't slept a wink, but felt alert; albeit incredibly nervous.

Henrietta and Marielle had both promised their co-operation and support, but what exactly they had planned she did not know.

However, the part that she would play, Minori had decided on shortly before making her resolution to her new accomplices.

That was; get Akatsuki to the ceremony. Even if she had to drag the girl by her hair; Akatsuki was going to be there.

Henrietta and Marielle had told her to leave Shiroe to them; "…even if we have to drug his tea and carry him out!" Henrietta had declared; they were determined to get him there.

Minori had begged them not to go that far, but their promises had been most insincere, and the resultant, "Trust us" from the pair had been anything but trustworthy.

Minori dressed herself and headed down to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

While downstairs she asked Nyanta and Serara, who were both diligently cooking away, if either of them had seen Akatsuki or Shiroe this morning.

Nyanta observed that he hadn't seen Akatsuki for some time and Shiroe was probably in his office as always.

It was as she thought; Akatsuki almost certainly was avoiding everyone and had no plans to go to the hanami.

Minori grabbed herself several freshly baked bread rolls and some butter before excusing herself.

It was time to execute the plan.

* * *

Akatsuki had slept badly.

Her tumultuous heart wouldn't let her rest as it demanded to be acknowledged.

Shiroe coming to her room to give her back the kimono she had left behind, had thrown her into a state of agitation which kept her up throughout the night.

She felt all the absurdity of shutting herself away from the world for so long; so childish.

And this hanami celebration hung like a ton of bricks over her head; and perched delicately on top was Shiroe's note.

She lifted the note from the kimono, which had been discarded onto the _tatami_ mats beside her futon, and brought it before her eyes. She knew it word from word; had studied each pen stroke, seeking to find a deeper meaning within its short sentences.

"I hope to see you tomorrow at the ceremony…" it had said.

"I'm looking forward to it." He had written.

Shiroe wants to see her there; she should absolutely go.

But could she bring herself to do it? Certainly not in that ridiculous outfit, Akatsuki thought, glaring at the still-wrapped kimono.

Perhaps she could spend the entire time invisible; masking her presence and avoiding scrutiny. Then, perhaps, she could find Shiroe and… Akatsuki paused in this thought. And what- thank him for bringing back the kimono you're not even wearing?

Even in her head it sounded ludicrous, and Akatsuki buried her head into her pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

Akatsuki, fearing it could be Shiroe again, remained silent and dragged the covers of her futon over her head.

"… Akatsuki-san..? Called out a light, feminine voice in trepidation.

It certainly wasn't Shiroe at her door; that voice belonged to Minori.

She called out again; this time in a more decisive tone:

"Akatsuki-san… I'm coming in."

Akatsuki, cursing herself for not locking her door, heard the handle turn and Minori's light step follow.

She felt her covers being yanked off from over her, and she didn't resist.

Minori chided her for still being abed on such a nice morning as she prepared tea from a stash Akatsuki frequently hid in her room.

Akatsuki rose and felt herself obliged to simply acquiesce to Minori's demands and sit at her table as a simple breakfast of bread, butter and green tea was served before her.

Akatsuki opened her mouth to thank the girl who now sat before her, but Minori raised her hand, and said:

"Akatsuki-san, I need a favour."

Akatsuki was slightly taken aback at the serious way in which Minori spoke, but promised all she could do in completing this favour; whatever it may be.

Minori breathed out; trying to control her nerves.

Looking Akatsuki dead in the eye she declared:

"You are going to the hanami ceremony."

* * *

It had been a while since Shiroe had slept in his own bed.

The Round Table and other matters of business had kept him confined to his office, and more often than not, falling asleep there, to be woken the next morning with a stiff neck and glasses askew.

But as the hanami approached and all its planning left in Marielle's hands, the Round Table had decided, unanimously, to allow for a bit of downtime for its members and so lessening it's workload on Shiroe.

He rose and stretched out his arms, yawning loudly.

He was wearing a simple white shirt and baggy, oversized trousers, thinly disguised as pajamas.

As he sought his glasses from a table, he remembered what was to occur later in the day.

He had no choice but to attend; Marielle would not give him any other option. He intended to find some kind of menial job to do and just continue to complete it until the celebration was over; or perhaps, he could just stay for an hour or so before returning to the safety of his guild. Either way, he felt it was imperative to stay away from everyone he was friends with.

Shiroe approached his closet and opened up the folding doors, stifling another violent yawn.

He opened his eyes and reached into the closet, but suddenly froze.

Something was wrong; something terrible, horrible had happened! He couldn't believe his eyes!

Someone had stolen all of his clothes.

* * *

Two figures hid in the shadows of the guild hall, panting hard.

Neither of them had succeeded in creating a Magic Bag, so they had been forced to stuff all of their unwitting victim's clothes into a large wicker basket and haul it back to the Crescent Moon Alliance.

"For someone who seems to wear the same thing every day, Shiroe-sama certainly has a lot of clothes…" exclaimed Henrietta between pants.

Marielle grabbed her side of the basket.

"Hurry up!" she cried, "We have so much more to do!"

"You're really into this, aren't you?" said Henrietta looking sideways at her friend.

"Of course!" sang Marielle, "Now let's go before he realizes-!"

Henrietta hurriedly grabbed at her handle as Marielle began gleefully skipping into the hall. This caused the basket to overturn and the ill-gotten clothes sprawled across the ground.

The pair argued over whose fault the delay was as they hurried to gather everything again and hasten into the hall.

* * *

Akatsuki was alone. Minori had just left to source the hair brushes , pins and makeup she would need to make Akatsuki's outfit complete, and she would return fairly soon.

Akatsuki knelt at her table, staring down at her empty tea cup. She had done nothing but sit very still and listen to Minori's speech; the subject of which had been quite fantastical.

That Shiroe, the object of her affections, could be in love with her; that her feelings were unknowingly being reciprocated: it was inconceivable.

And yet, Minori had sat before her and stated all of these things and she did not seem to by lying; Minori just wasn't that type of girl.

She had been told of everything that Minori seen and heard between Shiroe and Naotsugu that day; of every observation Minori had noticed between Akatsuki and the very Shiroe they were speaking of. These reflections caused Akatsuki to start in embarrassment and blush in spite of herself.

Finally Minori revealed her collaboration with Marielle and Henrietta to try to get Shiroe to participate in the event.

When questioned why she was doing all of this, Minori had simply answered in the same way she answered Henrietta:

"I just want Shiroe-san to be happy."

Without warning, Akatsuki's door opened and Minori came in.

Moving over to the mirror, the pair knelt silently as Minori lined up all of her gathered utensils.

She moved to brush Akatsuki's long hair when she caught Akatsuki's eye in the mirror's reflection.

"Minori…" Akatsuki whispered a small smile on her face, "Thank you."

Minori simply grinned in response and began to smooth out the older girl's hair.

* * *

Shiroe was having a very bad morning.

Having torn open every drawer in his room, he realized that every single space had been ransacked and the only clothes he had were the pajamas he was currently wearing, and a single sock which was hiding under a chair.

As to whom the criminals were Shiroe had some idea, but exactly why they had done it; he couldn't be sure.

Sneaking out of his room, he sought his study where, thankfully, his cloak was still there hanging off the back of his chair.

Even after the addition of the cloak, Shiroe didn't feel like facing the stares he would get if he were to leave his guild, so he had no choice but to return to his room.

Upon turning the corner, he saw little Serara nervously rocking back and forth outside his bedroom door.

Shiroe called out to her and she jumped in surprise, nearly dropping a package she was grasping in her arms.

Serara proceeded to shove the parcel hurriedly into Shiroe's hand while squeaking out an apology and speeding off down the hall.

Shiroe looked down at the package as he closed his door in bewilderment.

There was a note attached that simply read:

"_If you need help; ask Naostugu.__"_

"Why would I need Naotsugu's help?" Shiroe wondered aloud.

He went to place it on a table when he froze.

The brown paper… it looked strangely, oddly, ominously familiar…

Shiroe impatiently tore open the package to reveal what it held.

Upon seeing the contents, Shiroe realized what the two thieves had in store for him.

"But how exactly do you wear one of these?" he wondered again.

* * *

The sun had begun to hang quite low by the time Shiroe finally joined the festivities.

Having struggled for hours with the wearing of the kimono he was practically forced to wear; trying, giving up, having another go, failing then finally burying his pride and calling Naotsugu amongst rapturous laughter; he arrived.

Adventurers and People of the Land alike were sitting, singing and laughing together under magnificent cherry trees. Japanese sweets and Western cakes were liberally spread between the festival goers; mixed with generous amounts of green tea and Japanese _sake_, which were drunk with equal measure.

A loud voice suddenly called out over the festivities.

"Shi~ro~e~!"

He turned to see Marielle, her face flushed red with _sake_, waving her arms wildly to get his attention.

He smiled slightly and made his way carefully towards the group; taking care as to not step on any fingers.

Once he reached them, Henrietta began a lengthy apology to Shiroe for her conduct, declaring that he would never have had worn anything other than his usual garb; which would have been such a waste!

After Shiroe accepted her apology, Henrietta further bemoaned the fact that she had had very little time to prepare his kimono; which is why it was quite plain.

The kimono's deep navy fabric was covered in tiny diamond hatch-marks in a lighter slate blue. It suited him quite thoroughly. His thin _obi_, tied low to the waist, was black, covered in a water pattern in silver thread. On his feet he wore heavy wooden _geta_, supplied by an amused Naotsugu.

"Why Shiroe, you look like a real man!" slurred Marielle, "Really…. Manly…" a sly grin slid onto her face.

As Henrietta admonished her friend for such a speech and urging her to go back to Naotsugu (who looked particularly sour after hearing her comments), Shiroe scanned the assembly.

… She isn't here, he thought; feeling slightly disheartened.

Feeling a sudden poke at his shoulder, Shiroe turned to see Soujiro, who had escaped the clutches of his numerous admirers, to thank him for this party. He passed a _sake_ dish into Shiroe's hands and filled it with a generous hand.

Soujiro managed out, "You should enjoy yourself too!" before being dragged back to his impatiently waiting gaggle of fans.

It would be considered incredibly rude of him not to drink the _sake_; however Shiroe hesitated as he was not in the habit of drinking and consequently had a low tolerance for it.

Nonetheless, he gulped it down in a swift motion.

"I'll take that if you'd like." Came a quiet voice from beside him.

Shiroe started and looked down to find Minori smiling up at him, offering out her hand.

He passed the dish to her, gratefully.

"Shiroe-san." Minori said gently.

"Hm?"

"She's not here."

"Who isn't?" He tried to look nonchalant.

"Akatsuki-san."

Shiroe looked away; his face tinting.

"But," she continued, "She's waiting for you."

She kept her gaze on his face to read his expression. He flicked his eyes back to her; they begged her to reveal Akatsuki's location; he was in earnest.

Minori sighed inwardly and described to him a place close by, but secluded; quiet and away from prying eyes.

Shiroe thanked her sincerely and hurried past, leaving Minori alone.

She stared after his retreating back, tears filling her eyes.

"Goodbye."

* * *

The sun was now setting; casting a brilliant orange glow over the land.

Akatsuki had been kneeling under a lone cherry tree, one that few knew of. Beside her were _O-dango_ mixed with pink cupcakes and her favourite _anpan_ on a large china plate, along with a teapot and cups.

Everything had been carefully thought of and displayed; Akatsuki felt all the good luck of having such friends as she had and could sense them cheering her on.

However in this moment, she was quite alone and utterly despondent.

It will soon turn dark, Akatsuki thought.

She stood with great difficulty, as the long, flowing sleeves of her kimono were rather heavy and prone to getting in the way.

She picked up a long, thin candle that sat near her and lit it. Careful to keep the delicate silk away from the flame，she lit the surrounding lanterns.

As she reached to light the last one, a rustling disturbed her.

Akatsuki was unarmed; such a costume wouldn't allow for the concealment of weapons, nor did Minori allow it when she noticed a few _kunai_ knives hidden in a sleeve.

All she could do was turn to face the noise; her arm still outstretched and candle in hand.

Her eyes opened wide; she would not need to defend herself:

Shiroe had burst through a thicket of bushes, trying to recover his breath and clinging desperately at his _obi_ which had come lose in his haste to get there.

"M-my lord!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

Shiroe, right hand still clamped onto his _obi_, pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked up.

What he saw made him catch his breath.

Akatsuki was wearing a kimono of deep teal which blended into a rich navy at the hem.

The heavy silk was adorned with images of plum blossoms in white and the deepest rose; petals dancing down the sweeping sleeves and circled from the hem to her thigh. Bunches of chrysanthemums, in shades of cream and lilac, tied together with shimmering ribbons of royal purple edged with gold, sat among the blossoms.

Her _obi_ was glistening gold; the heavy brocade silk decorated with outlines of glimmering butterflies in silvery, white thread.

The cord that held her _obi_ in place was pure white and held a sprig of cherry blossoms in place as decoration.

Her purple-black hair, normally seen falling down her back in a long ponytail, had been tamed into a large pin-cushion like bun; low to the neck and sitting under her right ear. Holding it in place was a long, golden pin whose end was covered in dangling cherry blossoms in delicate soft pink silk and edged with gold.

She looked more beautiful than Shiroe could ever have imagined.

Akatsuki broke the silence.

"My lord! Y-you're… staring again…" she whispered, glancing away in embarrassment.

Shiroe flinched, colour rising to his cheeks.

"Ah, I'm sorry…" pausing, he added shakily, "Your kimono… I-it suits you…"

Akatsuki blew out the long candle she was holding. Thinking he might just be humoring her, she mumbled;

"No it doesn't…"

"Y-yes it does! He affirmed, "You look so beautiful!"

Akatsuki was taken aback at his words and it seemed Shiroe was too, as both parties blushed a deep crimson.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as the pair wondered how to approach the situation.

Gathering her courage, Akatsuki spoke first.

"Y-your _obi_… shall I fix it for you?" she asked tentatively.

Shiroe started, suddenly realizing that his kimono was now hanging slightly open; to the point where a sliver of chest to just above his navel was exposed.

Shiroe nodded in assent and slowly made his way into the lantern-light. He slipped out his _geta_ and stepped onto the rug so that he was facing her.

Quite unable to look him in the eye, Akatsuki asked quietly that he might turn the other way.

Shiroe obliged, unsure of what to say.

Akatsuki began to untie the _obi, _taking note of the folds in the knot so that she could tie it properly for him. Meanwhile, Shiroe fiddled nervously with his collar, trying to make himself look more presentable.

He felt the _obi _tighten as Akatsuki pulled at the fabric to begin her knot.

He glanced over his shoulder to watch her progress; fortunately she was too absorbed in tying that she didn't seem to notice his scrutiny.

He felt her slight fingers brush against his back as she tucked the remaining fabric beneath the new knot. He forced himself to breath normally as his heart raced.

So consumed he was on trying to regulate his own breathing, he didn't notice that Akatsuki had swept around him, so that they were now facing each other once more, and was now employed in straightening the _obi._

She hadn't said a word since she started; as she was far too nervous and utterly surprised at herself for being as daring as she was being now.

Slowly, Akatsuki reached up to fix his collar; a part of which was still tucked in on itself.

Shiroe was startled, but did not dare to move.

Akatsuki, herself, couldn't believe her audacity; what must he think of me? She flicked her eyes up to his face and froze.

Shiroe was staring at her with an earnest, steadfast gaze; his expression slightly soften when their eyes met, causing Akatsuki's blush to deepen.

A breeze tempered with the chill of nightfall whispered through the blossoms however the pair didn't stir.

Nothing seemed to matter; they were the only two people in the world.

Akatsuki, in an almost dreamlike state, felt her right hand release itself from Shiroe's collar and gently caress his cheek.

Allowing her heart to guide her and standing as tall as her toes would allow, she guided his face forward and brushed her lips against his.

Shiroe's eyes widened in astonishment. His heart swelled; Akatsuki's kiss was a question; tentatively asked, and he felt determined to answer her.

Sweeping his arms around her kimono's billowing sleeves, Shiroe pulled Akatsuki closer to him; one hand grasping at her waist, while the other settling on her neck…

Time seemed to slow; the universe caught its breath and was hushed.

* * *

Nyanta smiled. With his superior vision, he had observed all that was occurring away from the party.

"Congratulations-nya." He whispered under his breath, and then out loud he called for Henrietta, to whom he made the important communication.

They quickly decided that it was best to leave the new couple alone, and Henrietta hurried away to put a stop to "Phase 2" of the matchmaking plan; a step which included the stage, a trophy and a lot of peer pressure.

* * *

Nyanta smiled again and returned to the party.

Eternity seemed to pass before they broke apart.

Akatsuki was astounded; that she could initiate such an act! That Shiroe would respond in the way he did!

He had answered her completely, wholly; without reservation or hesitancy.

Without breaking their fervent gaze, Akatsuki detangled one hand from Shiroe's collar to her own head, where his hand lay buried in her long tresses. She noticed that his hold had made a mess of Minori's careful and painstaking attempt at getting her hair to conform to the desired style.

She began to laugh in spite of herself.

Shiroe, slightly disconcerted, asked her why.

She laced her fingers with his; eyes glittering with mirth and happiness. She told his of what Minori had done and how long it had taken for her to dress for this moment.

Shiroe smiled and released her waist, slowly raising it to her ruined hairstyle and locating the pin. He tenderly slipped it out, allowing her hair to fall naturally along her back.

"It looks better this way…" he whispered, not quite realizing what he was saying until the words left his lips.

And then the moment ended. Reality crashed down around him as he realized what he had just done.

He had kissed her! Without explanation, without permission, without even speaking a word!

He saw his right hand; still cupping her face tenderly. He tried to retrieve it; he opened his mouth to apologise, when Akatsuki stopped him.

Gently, she removed their hands from her neck; fingers still entwined, and brought it before her. Shiroe could feel her trembling slightly; her breath was unsteady.

"I-!" Akatsuki cried, but couldn't go on. Her heart begged her to complete her sentence, but her head could not find the words.

Blushing profusely, she whispered that her feet ached from the awkward stance she had adopted to kiss him.

Shiroe stuttered as he suggested that they sit down nearer the lantern light.

Akatsuki broke away from him; angry at herself for letting go of the perfect opportunity to confess.

Shiroe couldn't be sure what caused him to say it; he simply remembers watching Akatsuki's figure walking away from him, feeling as though he should just profess his affections, when he felt himself making the declaration in form:

"I-I… love you…"

A breath of wind wrapped itself around Akatsuki, causing her robes and hair to billow around her. It chilled her, but she thought nothing of it. She turned slowly to face him; eyes glistening in the sunset and a smile of pure happiness gracing her face.

She held out her hand to Shiroe, who was still coming to terms with his unwitting revelation. He took it gently, assured by her smile, and allowed himself to be guided towards her.

The pair settled down; Akatsuki taking care not to step on her kimono, and they began to divulge about the day's events; all of the conspiracies, plans and realisations that had brought them to this moment.

The sun fell below the horizon, casting its last rays across the sky, turning it a rich indigo. The air took on a chill, bringing them closer together. Akatsuki entwined her finger with Shiroe's.

"I love you, too." She whispered, a radiant smile graced her features.

Shiroe pulled the girl into a tight embrace, capturing her lips again.

Nothing was wanting; all that mattered was that they were there, together, surrounded by the fragrant cherry blossoms that rocked that rocked to and fro.

* * *

Several weeks later and Shiroe was still slave to his paperwork. Having been distracted from his work for so long meant that there was a pileup of documents to be signed off, stamped or reviewed that rivaled a small mountain.

This had not changed, and probably would never change. Akiba and its people, both Adventurer and People of the Land, needed him and his Round Table.

Despite all of this, one thing had indeed changed.

Shiroe smiled to himself and placed down his quill.

"Are you tired, my lord?" spoke a voice from the rafters.

Shiroe shifted his glasses. He had tried to get her to stop referring to him as 'my lord' and start using his name, but it was early days and old habits die hard.

Stretching out his arms, he shifted his gaze up to the petite figure smiling down at him; sitting precariously among the beams.

"I'm not tired," he replied, "but I could definitely have a cup of tea."

Akatsuki chuckled to herself and lowered her body so that she hung from the rafters above like a bat; her eyes level with his.

"Certainly." She whispered, poking him on the forehead with her finger, before jumping down. Shiroe suddenly dragged her onto his lap; faces barely inches apart. Akatsuki was startled, but quickly relaxed; bringing her hand up to his face and gently caressing his cheek.

Without warning, Shiroe's office door swung open with an almighty crash.

"Golden Week!" cried Marielle, "Three days off! No work! Holidays! Golden Week! I want to do-!"

Henrietta cut her short by covering her friend's mouth as Naotsugu quickly carried her out.

"Sorry to disturb you two!" Henrietta exclaimed, bowing in apology.

She swiftly closed the door and arguing could still be heard as the trio made their way down the hall.

Shiroe and Akatsuki, still frozen in their passionate embrace, looked back to each other and began to laugh.

Things often change; for better or for worse. But some things never, _ever _change.

* * *

**And there it is! The end; in all its fluffy glory! Am I happy with this... again, not really. *sigh*  
Anyway, a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and liked this little fic of mine!  
I truly hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
